Sol y Luna RESUBIDO
by LeiaScissorhands15
Summary: Cuéntame la historia de cómo el Sol amó tanto a la Luna, que ella moría cada noche solo para dejarlo respirar.


**Este es oficialmente el primer fic que subo a mi corta vida de dieciséis años...Oh dios. En fin, está basado en unos vídeos que vi y me entraron ganas de subirlo, pero tuve un problema y no pude dar crédito a la persona que me inspiró con los videos, los usuarios son:**

**ToBeThWarted: La que hizo el video de la historia.**

**Jack Frost: Tiene el vídeo de la frase que dicen Sophie y Jamie.**

**Eso era todo. Gracias**

Sol y Luna

Él vio que la luz era buena y separó la luz de la obscuridad. Él llamó a la luz "Día" y a la obscuridad "Noche". El Sol y la Luna estaban destinados a estar separados por siempre, separados por ser contradictorios. Pero con cada atardecer y amanecer, estaban esos cortos momentos en los que se veían el uno al otro, se familiarizaron y con el tiempo se enamoraron. Querían estar juntos para siempre, así que decidieron elegir a alguien para dividirse así mismo, y el que sea que hubieran elegido estaría conectado con ellos hasta su muerte. Se dieron cuenta de que a la persona que habían elegido también estaba maldecida con vivir en el tiempo del día en que ellos fueron hechos para estar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mañana en la que el Sol hacía su trabajo iluminando el día para que la gente empezara a hacer su labor y quehaceres, noto que una muchacha joven de cabello corto y café de ojos verdes se dirigía a la casa de su novio, el sol ya la había visto dese hace algún tiempo, era la chica más adorable y linda del pueblo, o al menos eso decían todos. Siempre que llegaba el invierno casi todos los días iba a la casa de su novio para que patinaran juntos en el lago que esta a unos pasos del pueblo en el que viven. El joven era atractivo, ojos marrones de cabello café y una sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, así como esa vez cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa a su chica.

-¿Lista Rapunzel?-preguntó a la joven.

-Lista, Jack.-respondió contenta.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que la pequeña salida de esos dos había alcanzado un punto crítico, todo fue debido a que la situación había dado un giro que daba todo menos gusto. Se suponía que iba a ser una salida divertida de patinar en el hielo, no notaron cuando los dos estaban en el hielo denso del pequeño lago, en especial Rapunzel quien se había quedado quieta al instante incapaz de moverse por el simple pensamiento de tal vez caer al agua helada. Jack no estaba en un hielo tan denso pero si estaba cerca de Rapunzel, hizo como pudo para quitarse los patines mientras su compañera hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no moverse, el joven se levantó y trató de calmarla hablando un poco con ella.

-Todo esta bien, no mires abajo, solo mírame a mi.-le dijo para calmarla.

-Jack…tengo miedo.-respondió la castaña mientras veía como el hielo se quebraba más, y sin embargo no se rompía.

-Lo sé, pero no te va a pasar nada. Si, vas…vas a estar bien, lo prometo.-dijo dando pasos pequeños acercándose a su callado y tomándolo para poder salvar a Rapunzel.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia Jack y este la jaló lo más rápido que pudo para ponerla a salvo del hielo, no se dio cuenta de que se había puesto justamente en su lugar, en el cual unos segundos después el hielo se rompió debajo de él y cayó sin previo aviso.

-¡JACK, NO!-gritó Rapunzel extendiendo sus brazos creyendo poder alcanzarlo.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por el Sol, quien sintiendo pena por la joven tuvo una idea para poder devolverle a su amado, pero para esto tendría que pedir un poco de ayuda a la Luna.

Rapunzel regresó al pueblo y le contó a los Overland lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo, Emma, la hermana menor de Jack, fue a la que más le afectó todo esto, la madre también estaba destrozada. Al caer la tarde la familia de Jack y Rapunzel fueron al lago para darle un último adiós al chico, la madre y la hermana se retiraron dejando a Rapunzel sola para darle tiempo de reflexionar.

-De haber sabido que todo esto pasaría…hubiera preferido ser yo quien hubiese caído y no tu.-momentos después empezó a llorar de nuevo, algo bajo sin muchas fuerzas de hacerlo.

De repente, una gota de luz cayó la cabeza de Rapunzel, la gota era de Sol. El cabello de la joven empezó a crecer y a crecer y a crecer más, luego cayó desmayada. Minutos después, la Luna salió y con su luz iluminó radiante al muchacho que había caído al agua helada y había muerto casi al instante, este resplandor lo inundó y cambio su cabellos café a blanco, y sus ojos marrones se volvieron tan claros como el agua. Segundos después, el muchacho se alzó lentamente hasta salir del hielo y flotó hasta estar a tal altura que la Luna parecía mirarlo casi a la par, luego descendió y él tocó el hielo haciendo que se reacomodara el lugar de donde salió.

El Sol se había ido y la Luna reinaba llena de brillo y grandeza, en ese momento Jack se encontraba de pie con su callado cerca de él, durante toda la noche Jack fue al pueblo pero nadie podía verlo, era como si ya no existiera. Su hermana y su madre ya no lo volverían a ver, la Luna le habló y le dijo que su pequeño pueblo ya no podría verlo y que ahora solo existiría cuando cayera la noche y que su novia solo existiría en el día, pero que podrían verse durante el amanecer y el anochecer. Así que sin más regresó al lago luego de horas de trata de hacer que alguien lo viera al no resignarse a lo que la Luna le había dicho, sin consentir éxito alguno. Rapunzel despertó volteando a verlo y en el instante en que supo que él era su Jack corrió a toda velocidad y lo tacleo en un abrazo mientras ella sonreía y gritaba de la emoción. A lo cual el muchacho no tardó en reaccionar y le correspondió con un beso a su amada, ahora rubia. Ya estaba amaneciendo y de un momento a otro mientras Jack tomaba la mano de Rapunzel y estaba por darle otro beso él se desvaneció, y fue cuando Rapunzel recordó algo importante , algo que le dijeron durante el sueño que tuvo. Vio al Sol diciéndole que ellos ahora serían invisibles solo para el pueblo donde nacieron, también que ella solo pisaría tierra en el día y su novio en la noche, pero que con cada amanecer y atardecer podrían verse, así como ellos, Sol y Luna, habían estado haciendo desde el principio de los tiempos.

Ese día Rapunzel no hizo más que llorar, sabía que tenía de vuelta a Jack, sabía que el estaba vivo pero no podría verlo tantas veces como ella quisiera.

-Por algo sigues con vida, él te salvo. Ahora se lo puedes devolver. Dejándolo vivir en la noche mientras tu no estas.-le consoló la el Sol, o más bien hizo lo que pudo para consolarle.

-¿Lo crees?-inquirió la rubia secándose las lágrimas y forzando una sonrisa.

-No lo creo, lo sé.-le respondió.

Se levantó y se dispuso a ir a su pequeño pueblo comprobando lo que le había dicho. En efecto, nadie podía verla ni siquiera su madre o padre o su tía Gothel, ya no le quedaba nada en ese pueblo. Salió de allí y se dirigió a un reino algo pequeño no muy lejos de su pueblito, pasó por el puente y atravesó las puertas quedando maravillada con lo que veía. Había decoración de banderitas con la figura del sol en ella, obviamente era la celebración del Sol en agradecimiento.

Rapunzel notó que su cabello era muy largo y que muchos podían pisarlo haciendo que ella gimoteara de dolor, así que buscó una solución y vio a unas cinco niñas que entre ellas se trenzaban el cabello y en cuanto la vieron de inmediato comenzaron a trenzar el de la rubia. Al terminar su cabello le llegaba a los tobillos y estaba adornado con flores que las niñas habían traído para recoger parte del cabello.

Vio que había músicos en la plazuela y al verlos les animó para que empezaran a tocar música más alegre empezar a bailar, ella dirigía a las personas y las invitaba a participar y pasar un rato agradable danzando con ella y divirtiéndose. Así siguió hasta que vio al Sol ocultarse, la música se detuvo y el baile terminó para todos.

En la fiesta en honor al sol en el reino, consistía en soltar linternas de papel hacia el cielo una vez que estaba por llegar el anochecer, ya que sabían que hace tiempo el sol y la luna se habían enamorado y que solo permanecían juntos en el atardecer, las linternas creaban en el cielo nocturno la trampa de alargar el atardecer hasta que las estas se dispersaran.

Rapunzel sin saber esto tomó un bote alejándose de los atracaderos de barcos para apreciar mejor el hecho de saber que soltarían linternas al cielo, para esto el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Jack apareció de la nada en el bote que ella había tomado y sus miradas se encontraron haciendo parecer que el tiempo se detenía, se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia, luego de unos segundos las linternas fueron lanzadas al cielo y el sol ya parecía haberse ocultado, Rapunzel y Jack se fundieron en un beso tierno que duró para ellos lo suficiente, el oji azul la abrazó y ella le correspondió al instante.

-¿Así va a ser siempre?-preguntó Jack, su voz hacía que Rapunzel se sintiera tranquila, le reafirmaba que él seguía vivo.

-Supongo que habrá que acostumbrarse, es todo-la joven hundió su rostro en el cuello de su compañero intentando no llorar de nuevo.-me conformo con saber que estas vivo y que podré verte, estando como estamos ahora no puedo pedir más que eso.-se separó y acarició su rostro suavemente.

-Supongo que si, pero al menos todavía podré hacer esto.-se inclinó un poco para juntar de nuevo sus labios, sin lograrlo.

No notó que la noche había caído y que las linternas se habían dispersado. Y así como él había hecho, Rapunzel había desaparecido de manera fugaz y repentina sin antes poder besarla.

Comprendieron que ese ciclo se repetiría hasta que murieran, pero seguirían viéndose y confirmar que seguían allí para el otro como un consuelo del día en que Jack murió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Mamá, mamá! Cuéntame de nuevo esa historia.-suplicaba una niña pequeña en pijama, le faltaban unos dientes, era de cabellos rubios y despeinados, de ojos verdes, uno de los cuales ere ocultado por su flequillo.

-¿De qué historia me hablas, Sophie?-respondió la madre de la pequeña.

-Mamá creo que Sophie habla de la historia del Sol y la Luna.-le respondió su hijo mayor, un niño de no más de nueve o diez años de edad, tenía cabello café y ojos marrones y unas cuantas pecas en su rostro.-Ya sabes, la historia que contaba hace años nuestra tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara abuela ,Ema Overland.

-Pero Jaime, esa historia ya se las he contado muchas veces.-respondió cruzándose de brazos sin afán de regaño.

-Por favor mami.-dijo Sophie mientras ponía cara de perrito suplicante, a lo cual la madre tuvo que ceder.

-Bueno, esta bien.

-¡SI!-exclamaron los dos hermanos.

-Pero luego de eso los quiero a los dos en sus camas, dormidos y felices, ¿ok?

-¡Si, mamá!-respondieron al unísono.

-A ver, ¿quieres iniciar el cuento Sophie? Necesito las palabras exactas si quieres que comience.-la infante rió por unos segundos mientras su hermano y ella se acomodaban para escuchar la historia.

-Cuéntame la historia de cómo el Sol amó tanto a la Luna, que ella moría cada día solo para dejarlo respirar.-dijeron Sophie y Jaime a la par, a lo cual su madre empezó a contar la historia.

Esa historia era contada una vez más en aquella habitación, la cual era observada por un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. Él miraba la escena con la misma expresión de muchas otras veces: una expresión nostálgica, hacía años que Rapunzel había muerto y él estuvo apunto de seguirle, pero Luna le tenía otro trabajo el cual aún no se lo había dicho, pero ya se enteraría. Casi todas las noches iba a la casa de Jaime esperando a que su madre les contara esa historia vieja, ya que a medida que avanzaba recordaba los momentos felices que vivió con Punzie.

Al terminar el relato los niños se marcharon a sus camas a dormir, y Jack se retiró al lago donde todo comenzó, sintiéndose más solo que nunca en la vida.

**Fin **(?)

**Dejen Reviews solo para saber que fue de su agrado**


End file.
